1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal equipment using a fuel battery using a hydrogen-storage alloy container as a power source and a fuel battery system for mobile terminal equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to weight reduction, convenience, or the like, a fuel battery utilizing hydrogen, methanol, or the like is thought to be used as a fuel battery for various information processing units such as a video camera, a notebook-type personal computer, a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Specifically, regarding mobile equipment using a hydrogen storage container applied with hydrogen storage material, in particular, a structure of a battery receiving chamber in mobile equipment, a camera, or the like has been proposed.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-174774, such a constitution has been disclosed that material (Mortpren) with elasticity capable of retaining moisture is fixed on a lid configured to allow removal and insertion of a fuel battery in mobile equipment so that the material is pressed against a drain outlet of the fuel battery when the fuel battery is inserted into a camera.
Further, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-362786, such an art is disclosed that hydrogen storage container is a rectangular parallelepiped (30 mm*50 mm) which is short in a thickness direction and a fuel battery cell is disposed on a hydrogen storage container casing in a closely contacting manner along a thickness direction. As an example of an outside dimension of the hydrogen storage container casing, as a material constituting a rectangular-shaped hydrogen storage container casing, such metal as aluminum or stainless steel is used for withstanding pressure of the hydrogen storage container. An opening and closing valve, a pressure sensor, and a pressure adjuster which are microfabricated are formed on the same supporting substrate.